Lindy at AA
by Shiva-J
Summary: My second contribution to this years 'Random Pairing Challenge'. Lindy Wilson is at the Lawndale chapter of Alcoholics Anonymous and opens up about when she hit rock bottom and forced her to realize that she had a problem.


**Lindy at AA**

Lindy took a moment to steel herself, after all it was only her second time at the meeting and it would be the first time that she would dare to speak.

She then stood up from her chair and took a deep breath as everyone's eyes fell on her and said.

"Hi, my name is Lindy and I am an alcoholic."

The collective body of Lawndale's chapter of Alcoholics Anonymous answered back with, "That's ok, we're alcoholics too."

Lindy smiled a little and began to tell her story, finding her nerve quickly.

"For the longest time I was in total denial about my problem. I always told myself that I was in control, even when I was driving under the influence, or being fired at work for drinking on the job, nearly getting kicked out of Lawndale State." Lindy's voice began to warble, "Or even when it cost me a lot of friendships."

She bit back tears and pressed on, "But I'll always remember when I hit bottom..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_The music was pumping, and the dance floor was packed to the gills with the young and beautiful. Everyone there was clearly wanting to have a good time._

_Lindy smiled and laughed as she watched the twisting mass of flesh before turning on her barstool to the bartender and motioning for a refill on her White Russian._

_The girl nodded and mixed the drink, but as she handed it too her, a guy took the empty seat next to hers._

_"I'll have what she's having." he said to the bartender._

_Lindy turned and through blurry eyes saw a cute guy and couldn't keep the grin off her face as he chatted her up._

_He was so sweet, especially when he ordered her several more White Russians, things got a bit hazy but Lindy was pretty sure they had danced at some point, and she did remember getting into his car and finding herself at the door of an apartment, the guy fiddling with keys..._

* * *

"The next morning I woke up in his bed," Lindy added, "I then found out that his name was Wind, yup that really was his name. And while things might have turned awkward, considering the circumstances. Never the less the kid had a sweet smile and he made me a couple morning after drinks and before I knew it, we were dating."

Lindy gritted her teeth, "And that's when things went south."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"But how can you be arresting me for being married to Katie if I was never actually married to Claudine or Gwendolyn?!" Wind continued to complain as the cops shoved him into the back of the patrol car._

_He continued to sob that he wasn't a bigamist (this time) as they shut the door, but this was nearly dwarfed by the sounds of the screaming banshee that was Katie Lane as she took out her spleen on her husband's current girlfriend._

_Lindy Wilson._

_Who had downed half a twelve back half an hour before, and was running out of patience._

_Officer Perkins was trying to manage Katie, but it was a futile effort._

_SLAP!_

_After that, the last thing Lindy remembered seeing was Katie raising her hand to try and hit her again._

_Then everything went solid red._

* * *

"I broke my knuckles on that woman's face." Lindy concluded for them, "I knocked out four of her teeth and turned her face into mincemeat before the cops got me off of her."

Lindy sighed, "What helped me legally was that Katie hit me first, but still I found myself in a holding cell that day sobering up with a broken hand wondering how the hell I wound up in there."

She shook her head in disgust, "I finally admitted to myself what the problem was. It was alcohol. Because of booze my life was falling apart, and I was powerless to stop it."

"This is why I've come to AA, the court order has nothing to do with it. I'll keep coming here even after it expires, I want to be sober. I want to live a clean life that doesn't result in me being in jail because of some guy and whichever wife he's married to that week. I... I just want to be happy."

Lindy smiled at the group and concluded with, "Thank you all for listening."

She then sat down to applause.

**The End.**


End file.
